Sobre Romantismo e Afins
by Gabriel F
Summary: Sirius enrolava o bigode buscando a melhor forma de começar. Harry limpava o óculos constrangido. São apenas algumas sábias palavras de padrinho para afilhado, não deveria ser tão difícil. Sirius&GarotasdeHogwarts.James&Lily. Harry&Ginny.


**Título:** Sobre Romantismo e Afins

**Resumo:** Sirius enrolava o bigode buscando a melhor forma de começar. Harry limpava o óculos constrangido. São apenas algumas sábias palavras de padrinho para afilhado, não deveria ser tão difícil. Sirius&GarotasdeHogwarts. James&Lily. Harry&Ginny.

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertence, além de duas alunas.

**Rating:** T

**Nota do Autor:** vocês sabem o quão reveladores esses momentos podem ser. Os erros ortográficos são obviamente meus... Eu queria originalmente postar tudo de uma vez, mas ela foi crescendo a medida que escrevia, e pelo meu ritmo lento, acabei por dividir o texto. Espero que se gostem e deixem suas opiniões!

* * *

**Sobre Romantismo e Afins**

Sirius enrolava o bigode buscando a melhor forma de começar. Harry limpava o óculos constrangido. Seriam apenas algumas sábias palavras de padrinho para afilhado, não deveria ser tão difícil. Faltava pouco mais de algumas semanas para que o garoto começasse seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Estavam sentados no que outrora fora o escritório na mansão dos Black, em uma ligeira pausa na limpeza que era promovida por todos na casa que agora era sede da Ordem da Fênix. Sirius limpou a garganta.

"Então, Harry… Só acho que… Como seus pais se foram… E bom, vamos combinar que os Weasley não são sua família, apesar de tudo… E eu sou seu padrinho, melhor amigo dos seus pais, estudamos juntos, lutamos juntos… Acho que essa conversa se faz necessária, afinal, você não é mais uma criança…", ele olhava para os lados, de vez em quando encarando o sobrinho, que continuava limpando minuciosamente as lentes do óculos, "e bom, nessa fase é normal que surjam expectativas… É quando tudo começa", ele riu, "a diversão, sabe? Na sua idade eu e seu pai aproveitamos muito… Hogwarts… Hogsmeade… E bom, as garotas também estavam lá…".

Harry sorria envergonhado. Por que Sirius estava falando sobre isso? Por quê? E naquele momento? Na pausa da limpeza? Ao lado do quadro de Phineus Black? Considerou brevemente se seu pai havia em algum momento imposto essa condição para que Sirius se tornasse padrinho. Talvez sua mãe. Sim, provavelmente sua mãe. Ele não precisava de uma conversa sobre garotas! Ele poderia perfeitamente bem, caso precisasse, conversar com… Ron!

Ele poderia falar com Ron.

_Ron_?

Certo. Talvez Sirius tivesse alguma razão, mas ainda assim. Harry não queria ouvir os conselhos que Sirius tivesse sobre o que fazer com garotas. Ou experiências reais de Sirius com garotas. Ou de seu pai. Ou experiências de seu pai com garotas que não fossem sua mãe. Ou pior, de histórias do que seu pai _fizera_ com sua mãe. Por Merlin, isso seria inconveniente. Talvez até imoral. Não que a experiência soasse melhor caso o Sr. Weasley estivesse no lugar de Sirius. Ou seu tio Vernon, e Duda estaria do seu lado. Definitivamente não. Harry fez uma careta ao pensar no seu primo poderia perguntar... Ou no que seu tio poderia falar… Sobre sua tia.

"Harry?". O menino foi desperto das sórdidas possibilidades que conjecturava, e olhou constrangido para seu padrinho. É, talvez Sirius fosse o menor dos males.

"Hm?". Sirius suspirou frente à total desatenção do garoto.

"Eu perguntei se você já saiu com alguma garota".

"Depende, eu acho…", pensando em Parvati Patil e o Baile de Inverno. A rigor, Harry concluiu que sim, havia sido um encontro. Ele a havia convidado anteriormente e ambos haviam comparecido – até dançaram juntos. Talvez até algo mais estaria em ordem de acontecer. Até certo ponto, Parvati fora injustiçada, essa era o diagnóstico dele. O rapaz tinha a sensação de que ficara em dívida de atenção com a menina. Na verdade, o fato é que ela não fora a escolha ideal de Harry: não que fosse feia, pelo contrário, ou total desconhecida, mas era Cho quem ele realmente gostaria de ter como par. Remoendo essas noções, Harry contou ao padrinho.

"Deixe-me entender, vamos colocar em perspectiva", Sirius recapitulou após ouvir o sobrinho. "Você era um dos campeões de Hogwarts. Havia acabado de passar por um dragão Rabo-Córneo húngaro. Também é o apanhador mais novo na história da escola. Botou para correr centenas de dementadores. Além disso, já havia enfrentado Voldemort duas vezes, voltando para contar história depois". Harry aquiesceu. "Você então convida uma das meninas mais bonitas do seu ano, que não só aceita, como ainda dá a irmã para seu amigo não ir sozinho". Harry concordou novamente. "Harry, qual é seu problema? _Como_ você não pegou ela?", o padrinho se exasperou.

"Eu não sei!", se defendeu, reparando que não saber talvez fosse uma excelente desculpa neste assunto. "Eu falei que estava pensando em outra, não falei?".

"Que namorava o cara que a levou para o baile, não?", rebateu Sirius, pouco se importando se o relacionamento acabara porque Diggory fora assassinado na volta de Você-Sabe-Quem. Harry soltou um leve muxoxo, imaginando se Cho ainda estaria com ele caso tivesse voltado vivo do cemitério. Se a menina tivesse de escolher, quem ela preferiria: Harry ou Cedrico?

"Esse menino precisa de incentivo!", opinou Phineus, da moldura de sua pintura, chamando a atenção para si. "Na minha época, pegaríamos o garoto e iriamos até o Café das Veelas. Você escolheria uma, garoto, e ela ensinaria tudo o que você puder imaginar. Me lembro quando – ".

" - Está bom, tio… - ", Sirius tentou cortar o quadro. Harry gargalhou.

"Estou falando!", o velho se irritou, "cinquenta galeões! Não é barato, mas é certo! Ele não erraria de novo, sabendo o que acontece quando se acerta – ".

"Entendemos", Sirius cortou novamente, dessa vez calando o homem. Houve um breve momento de silêncio. Harry nunca ouvira falar de um Café das Veelas, mas imaginava que tipo de lições poderia receber lá. Imaginou brevemente uma garota parecida com Fleur lhe puxando a mão em direção a um quarto. Afastou a imagem da cabeça. Seu padrinho conseguira lhe plantar a dúvida. Do jeito que havia falado, era certo que ficaria com Parvati. Fora assim, óbvio, como Sirius pintara? Tentou se lembrar daquela noite. Ela o havia guiado durante a valsa, divertida com a inabilidade do garoto em dançar. Depois, insistiu inutilmente para que ficassem na pista de dança. Ela estava perfeitamente consciente de que ele não dançava. Por que então pedira para que ficassem? Era uma indireta? Existiria uma possibilidade concreta naquele momento, caso Harry permanecesse com ela? Uma sensação amarga de arrependimento pesou no estômago do garoto.

"Você acha que eu tinha uma chance?", perguntou, afinal. Sirius sorriu, os olhos arregalados, concordando frenético. "Certo. Supondo que eu quisesse… - ".

" - como se não fosse o caso – ".

" – supondo que eu quisesse", o menino insistiu. "O que eu deveria ter feito?".

"Não sei, quero dizer, não é uma ciência exata, é?", Sirius deu os ombros. "Provavelmente você deveria ter dado mais atenção, dançado um pouco mais com ela", acrescentou. "Se fosse o caso, talvez nem precisasse realmente ficar com ela na pista de dança. Era só chamar ela para tomar um ar nos jardins, dar um passeio, alguma coisa do tipo, ela entenderia…".

"Mas e o que eu faria?".

"É tudo uma questão de timing, eu acho", sentenciou. "Provavelmente você não faria nada", riu, "e ela tomaria iniciativa, mas e daí?". Harry riu desgostoso. Sirius fizera uma boa leitura da descrição da menina, e não soava improvável o cenário imaginário que construía.

"Timing, você acha?". Harry ignorou o comentário.

"Bom, no momento final, sim… Quero dizer, você não é nenhum trasgo, e aparentemente ela é bem bonita, não foi um problema de atração, talvez tenha sido a circunstância…".

"Circunstância?".

"É, veja bem, friamente, você deveria ter construído melhor a oportunidade, uma vez que você decidisse que queria ficar com ela. Como estamos supondo", acrescentou rápido, calando Harry, que fez menção de interrompê-lo, "como estamos supondo, acho que é isso".

"Esse é seu conselho?".

"Não sei se isso foi propriamente um conselho", respondeu em uma careta, "mas de forma geral, é interessante criar um clima agradável… Quero dizer, se a garota não estiver se divertindo, não estiver a vontade, não vai querer sair com você ou te beijar… E a maior prova de que ela está se divertindo é como ela sorri, se ela está rindo, enfim".

"Esse é o conselho, então, faça ela rir?", Harry confirmou pouco convencido.

"Sim, acho que sim, faça ela rir, mas não seja um palhaço", Sirius riu. "Por exemplo, quando seu pai convenceu sua mãe a sair com ele… Em partes, foi isso: mostrar para Lilian que não era um idiota arrogante, que ela poderia gostar de estar junto dele…Porque, acredite, nós éramos uns bastardinhos ingratos… Apesar de que, pensando agora, talvez ela tivesse notado alguma mudança, alguma coisa em James, para ter aceitado sair com ele, que só aconteceu no sétimo ano. Mas para fins práticos, vamos ficar apenas com quando ela aceitou sair com seu pai, porque é um bom exemplo de como uma expectativa boa é praticamente tudo… O que você tem que entender é que sua mãe não era exatamente uma pessoa matinal. Ela odiava as manhãs, as aulas matutinas, tudo. Falar com Lily, antes das 10h era como dialogar com um balaço. Não sei como a Emmeline e a Meadows conseguiam… Eram as garotas mais legal do nosso ano, as duas e sua mãe… De qualquer modo, James obviamente sabia disso, mas por algum motivo idiota colocou na cabeça que a convidaria durante o café da manhã do dia do passeio. Nós avisamos ele, especialmente as meninas, que por mais que ele e sua mãe na época fossem amigos, era um tanto arriscado, ainda mais já que ele era um colecionador de foras da Lily… Mas ele era teimoso, sempre foi. Enfim, estávamos tomando café da manhã e ele se senta ao lado dela. Como se estivesse falando qualquer coisa, ele comenta que a manhã dele estava radiante, pois ele havia encontrado o distintivo de monitor que havia perdido. Lily acabara de nos perguntar se alguém tinha visto o dela, e estava particularmente irritada com isso. Pontas sequer _era_ monitor, ou seja, obviamente estava com o da sua mãe. No que de fato, ela se virou para ele com um olhar mortífero, que ele prontamente obedeceu, entregando para ela".

"Onde estava?", ela perguntou.

"No Salão Comunal", ele respondeu, piscando teatralmente para ela o olho esquerdo, e sorrindo.

"James, você pegou enquanto eu não estava vendo, não é?", sua mãe logo pulou para a conclusão mais óbvia.

"Claro que não, eu achei", ele respondeu sério, mas logo em seguida piscando novamente.

"James, estou falando sério".

"Eu também", ele se fez de vítima. Piscou pela terceira vez.

"Fale que você não roubou".

"Eu não roubei", seu pai jurou. E piscou o olho.

"Sem piscar, James!", sua mãe se exasperou.

"Eu não pisquei", modéstia a parte, esse tipo de persistência seu pai aprendeu comigo. Ele piscou.

"Acabou de piscar!", sua mãe reclamou mal-humorada, mas no final ela lutou para não sorrir. Todos nós vimos seus lábios se curvando, para logo em seguida ela olhar para baixo, corada, tentando manter sua postura séria. Rimos dela, que por fim nos concedeu um sorriso. "Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?".

"Estava apenas pensando que poderia ser recompensado, eu encontrei seu distintivo…".

"Você roubou!", mas seu pai apenas sorriu. Sua mãe suspirou. Essa é boa, Harry, se você percebe que, apesar de tudo, ela ainda se diverte com você, é porquê alguma coisa você deve valer. "James, o que você quer?", ela desistiu.

"Quer ir comigo para Hogsmeade?", seu pai perguntou, ele estava realmente ansioso. "Sei que já passamos por isso", ele acrescentou ansioso, "mas já fazem dois anos… O que você diz?". Sua mãe estava surpresa, não nego. Ela suspirou, e a expressão que fez… Harry, era palpável o fora. E seria o definitivo, quero dizer, eles finalmente eram amigos, era o último ano…

"James…", sua mãe estava séria, "desculpas", foi tudo que ela disse. Estávamos todos em choque assistindo a cena. Seu pai engoliu em seco. Ela então dirigiu os olhos para seu pai. E piscou! Harry, ela piscou! Sorriu, e se levantou. Todos nós gargalhamos, enquanto seu pai correu atrás dela querendo uma resposta definitiva. Mas está aí um ótimo exemplo de como brincadeiras podem ser boas para um convite ou algo do tipo. Entendeu?

Harry riu. Não conhecia as histórias de seus pais, e de certa forma a vergonha e constrangimento iniciais davam lado para a curiosidade natural de saber sobre sua família, e bom, sobre garotas. E como seu padrinho havia dito, o conselho não parecia descabido quando exposto em um exemplo. De fato, seu pai conseguira rachar o gênio de sua mãe através do riso – obviamente não conquistara Lily naquele momento, mas conseguira o que queria, um encontro. _Criar a oportunidade_, entendeu, as vezes é o mais difícil, talvez até mais do que o necessário para aproveitá-la.

"Criar a oportunidade, então, é o crucial?".

"Não, não coloque a carruagem antes dos testrálios. Quero dizer, sim, a oportunidade é importante, mas se você não souber o que fazer na hora, também não adianta nada. Não que seja uma ciência exata também", se repetiu, prevendo alguma pergunta, "não existe fórmula que diga o que fazer em um encontro".

"Certo".

"O que eu estou querendo dizer é que de inocentes, elas só tem a cara. Não pense que só os homens fazem esse tipo de joguinho de conquista. Se pensar assim, você ignora completamente que elas também tem expectativas, fazem maquinações, esse tipo de coisa. Até diria que, caso queira, uma bruxa consegue definitivamente orquestrar um plano muito maior e maquiavélico que qualquer bruxo conseguiria".

"Você faz soar como se fosse um tipo de conspiração…", Harry opinou.

"Nada disso. Isso é besteira de revista. Quero dizer que elas passam mensagens quando falam com você, quando expressam alguma coisa. Pode até ser linguagem corporal mesmo. Outras vezes não. O importante é entender que elas não são uma parte passiva, ou pior, neutra, no processo. Pelo contrário… Você entendeu alguma coisa que eu falei?" Sirius teve que perguntar frente a cara que o afilhado fazia.

"Talvez".

"Certo… Hã… Como posso explicar… Teve, acho que no sexto ano, um Grifinória e Sonserina que a rivalidade pegou mais do que o normal, você sabe do que estou falando… Aliás, não, acho que foi no sétimo ano, é, no sétimo ano.… Era nosso último ano, James logo deixaria de ser o capitão, estava louco para ganhar o jogo; para não ser derrotado em sua última temporada. Bom, foi o tipo de jogo que é emocionante, que se sai rouco do campo, que se comemora cada lance a favor da Grifinória e mais ainda contra a Sonserina… Começamos ganhando… Mas logo começou a batalha, a jogadas violentas. Eu lembro que houveram várias paralisações… As advertências eram quase que inúteis, se bem que não dá para manter o controle nesse tipo de jogo. Enfim, o placar foi apertado, mas lá pela segunda hora do jogo a Sonserina havia aberto uns 70 pontos de vantagem. Eles eram bons. Mas não _tão_ bons. Nosso apanhador na época era o Jones… Não, ele era o Monitor-Chefe. O apanhador… Bom, enfim, era um menino ágil, não muito habilidoso, mas ele tinha uma compreensão sobre o jogo que poucos jogadores têm: ele tinha noção que se o time não estivesse bem, caberia a ele acabar de vez a partida. E ele era um bastardozinho escorregadio. Preferia ficar rodando pelo campo para ver se o outro apanhador descobria o pomo ou não. Enfim. Me lembro que de repente seu pai passou a goles, algum coitado foi pego por um balaço e lá estava a goles em queda livre. O cara mergulhou atrás da bola e ninguém entendeu, quero dizer, o que diabos o apanhador estava fazendo atrás da gole, mas então junto da goles reluziu um dourado".

"Era o pomo? Ele pegou!", Harry sorriu, sabendo a sensação que seu tio tentava passar.

"Sim. O jogo acabou. Havíamos vencido. Foi uma gritaria geral. De repente estávamos todos loucos comemorando, para no momento seguinte os jogadores aterrissarem e começarem uma briga. Em um segundo estavam todos no ar estávamos comemorando na arquibancada, e no outro estavam no chão esmurrando uns aos outros. A Madame Hooch acabou interrompendo e separou a briga ao final. Slughorn e McGonagall, como não conseguiram descobrir a origem da confusão, deixaram todos os jogadores de detenção no ato. Na saída do estádio, esperamos o time sair pelo vestiário e voltamos cantando para o Castelo. Não preciso dizer que havíamos preparado uma pequena comemoraçãozinha. Na noite anterior, após a devida colaboração e boa parte dos grifinórios, eu e Rabicho havíamos ido até o Três Vassouras e bom, importado alguns barris de cerveja amanteigada e uma ou duas garrafas de Uísque de Fogo para nosso Salão Comunal. E celebramos alegres aquela noite. Alguém enfeitiçou uma vitrola, e de repente estava tocando música, fizemos um brinde ao time… Em suma, foi festa boa, se não me engano o último barril foi acabar pela madrugada, até. Enfim. No começo, logo em seguida ao jogo, lembro que encontrei a McKinnon. Ela foi da primeira geração da Ordem, até. Marly, nós chamávamos ela. Era do sexto ano. Amigona nossa, a Marly. Estava sentada em uma poltrona, seus olhos fuzilando qualquer um que quisesse conversar, ou sequer olhar para ela. Ela estava brava por causa da briga. Havia sequer se trocado: ainda estava com a camiseta, as botas e a calça justa do uniforme do time. Só havia tirado os equipamentos, sabe? A capa, a armadura... Enfim, naquela época estávamos de conversa…".

Harry riu. Não podia deixar de ser.

"Pare de rir. É a verdade. Estávamos de conversa, nada oficial, longe disso, mas também não éramos estranhos um ao outro… Sentei ao lado dela. Ela estava puxando um fio da costura do couro da poltrona. Estendi meu copo de cerveja, já que ela não tinha uma até o momento, e mesmo porque eu preferia o copo que segurava em minha outra mão, de uísque, mas enfim, fui solenemente ignorado. Eram copos bonitos, de bronze, não lembro quem foi o responsável por achar eles. Ela estava bem bonita, também. Mais do que o normal. Tinha soltado o cabelo após o jogo, o que meio que justificava ter uma mecha grudada em sua testa por causa do suor. Ela geralmente era muito sorridente, sempre estava rindo, mas naquele momento estava carrancuda.

"Escolhe um", falei, oferecendo os dois copos. Ela piscou, como se acordasse. Provavelmente estava imersa em seus pensamentos, remoendo as causas de seu mau-humor. Ela me observou por um momento, para logo depois suspirar alto. "Vamos, Marly. Álcool. Vocês ganharam, você merece".

Ela escondeu a cara em suas duas mãos. Coçou os olhos e suspirou novamente. Se virou para mim, os olhos arregalados, quase que avaliando se eu iria embora caso ela escolhesse um dos copos.

"Boa pedida", sorri, mas ela já havia virado novamente. Ela não estava de mau-humor, percebi, realmente estava furiosa com o que acontecera. Eu entendia. Ou pelo menos tentava. Mas o que podia fazer, além de um monólogo, se ela sequer respondia.

"Vamos, pode beber, não está envenenado ou coisa do tipo", reclamei, esticando meu copo de cerveja para brindar com ela. "Na verdade, era esse o que eu queria, então ficarei magoadíssimo caso você o desperdice", fiz chantagem. A Marly sempre foi difícil nesse aspecto. Não cedia nunca.

"O que você quer?". A pergunta veio áspera de sua garganta.

"Bom", olhei em volta, "esta é uma festa de comemoração da vitória de um jogo de quadribol, e queria parabenizar a artilheira do jogo".

"Artilheira?", ela perguntou desinteressada.

"Sim. 8 gols. Ninguém comentou?". Ela me encarou, procurando algum sinal de que seria uma piada, mas era de verdade. Por fim riu amargurada. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Eu estava cogitando de levantar, inventar alguma coisa, e deixar ela lá, destilando raiva, quando ela finalmente deu um gole. Não sei se foi o estado de espírito dela, ou desatenção, mas ela deu um senhor gole. Óbvio. Um ataque de tosse se apoderou dela, e ela corou automaticamente. O bom e velho Uísque de Fogo. Olhou para mim atônita, os olhos começando a lacrimejar.

"Mas que merda, Sirius", ela momentaneamente ficou rouca, "que porra é essa? Uísque puro?", reclamou enquanto limpava a garganta.

"Foi demais?", não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Um _aviso_ iria bem antes".

"O que você achava que era?".

"Sei lá. Não uísque".

"Tadinha… Prefere algo mais leve? Quer trocar?", eu tentei recuperar meu uísque. Ela bufou irritada, e tomou outro gole como se para provar que não estava incomodada. Lembro que Dorcas, uma colega nossa, sempre falava que Marly seria ao mesmo tempo a pessoa mais doce que você conheceria na face da terra, e a mais teimosa também.

"O que você quer?", ela perguntou de novo, dessas vez me encarando. O rosto da Marly sempre foi muito mais bonito do que o corpo de muitas modelos. Era algo próprio da feição dela. No canto , bem pertinho de sua orelha, ela tinha três pintinhas no formato de um triângulo.

"Eu estava pensando no conselho que você me deu outro dia… E quem sabe uma caminhada não te ajudaria a espairecer?". Ela me encarou fixamente. Voltou a me encarar, mas como se isso fosse uma tarefa impossível, meneou a cabeça e rolou os olhos em martírio. Suspirou longamente. Por fim, se levantou.

"Onde você vai?", perguntei surpreso.

"Não foi você que me convidou para uma caminhada?", ela respondeu grossa. Aceitei a patada e me levantei atrás dela. Ela olhava em volta.

"O que foi?".

"Meu casaco", grunhiu enquanto esquadrinhava o Salão Comunal. Mas eram pessoas demais e música muito alta para se achar um casaco de mau humor. Apenas indiquei para ela onde estava o meu, no que ela concordou e se dirigiu atrás dele. Procurei pelo seu pai ou o Remo, mas não vi nenhum dos dois. Achei o Rabicho. Queria saber do Mapa, ver se tinha caminho livre até os Jardins. Ele disse que dá última vez que tinha olhado, sim. Com ou sem confirmação, a Marlene voltou com o casaco e saímos juntos pelo Retrato da Mulher-Gorda. Caminhamos em silêncio, talvez por medo de sermos pegos, mas admito que também não saberia o que sussurrar para ela. Chegamos nos Jardins pelo alpendre, e de lá passamos a caminhar em torno do Castelo. É um passeio geralmente gostoso, mesmo porque você vê a distância as estufas, e passa pelo campo onde os alunos do primeiro ano treinam nas aulas de voo, mas fazia frio e o vento incomodava. E claro, estava de noite, não dava para ver nada. Esperta ela que estava de casaco.

"Bom jogo", arrisquei.

"É".

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio. O silêncio não algo necessariamente ruim, mas eu lembro de estar desconfortável. Talvez fosse o frio. Talvez. Ela respirou ruidosamente. "Desculpa".

"Não – ".

"Sério, deixa eu falar um pouco. Eu fui grossa com você, e foi injusto. Você não merece. Mas é que foi um absurdo! A McGonagall deixou todo mundo de detenção por uma briga que o Avery começou! Isso não existe! Aquela megera! E se diz ainda diretora da Grifinória! Vou passar um mês inteiro, todos os finais de semana, de detenção! Não é possível! E Avery! Aquele mimadinho nojento? Sabe o que eu quero fazer com ele?".

Ela havia se soltado, finalmente, e começara a desabafar. Algumas características bem específicas do Avery foram comentadas em caráter colérico. Algo envolvendo a violação de sua dignidade física e a espada de Godric Gryffindor. E trasgos. Alguma coisa sobre como trasgos o impossibilitariam de sentar pelo resto da vida.

"- e por fim, lançaria o que restasse dele no Grande Lago…", ela continuava.

"Falando no Lago…", comentei, já que havíamos chegado precisamente nele. Se afastamos da prainha, que justamente a margem imediata ao lado do Salão Principal, e passamos a caminhar pelo lado, em uma das várias trilhas que existiam.

O Lago resplandecia negro, iluminado parcialmente pela lua e estrelas. Sua visão nos calou, e andamos em silêncio, escutando apenas nossos passos, o vento, o farfalhar da floresta que aos poucos penetrávamos. Deixe-a ir na frente, guiando o caminho. Por fim escolheu para se sentar um enorme galho retorcido, que serpenteava horizontalmente em direção à outra árvore, quase como se fosse um banco natural. Estendeu primeiro meu casaco no tronco. Sentei do lado dela. Se olhássemos diretamente à esquerda, poderíamos ver o Castelo iluminado. Caso fosse dia, enxergaríamos a margem oposta, mas estava realmente escuro: após se sentar, ela havia até apagado a varinha, que usara para iluminar o caminho. Ficamos lá, um do lado do outro, os dois imersos em pensamentos.

"Por que você me chamou para vir para cá?", ela por fim perguntou rouca.

"Do que você está falando, sobrinho?", a voz de Phineus interrompeu Sirius. "Parece um velho repassando sua vida ao leito de morte!".

"Tem razão, tio". Ficaram momentaneamente em silêncio. "Nem tudo são alegrias, Harry", se dirigiu ao sobrinho finalmente. O menino aquiesceu. O que será que havia acontecido entre eles? Harry observou a expressão do padrinho. De repente, ele havia envelhecido: o que quer estivesse lembrando, era algo que lhe marcara, que continuava não resolvido em sua mente, que era constantemente trazido a tona e remoído.


End file.
